Ocean Eyes
by ForevereEverlarkPotterheadNow
Summary: Everlark-Katniss Everdeen is a girl whi self harms as she is bullied badly, and has the vioce of an angel. But when a certian curly, blonde haired blue eyed boy enters het life, things are changing... DISCLAIMER: i dont own any if the characters.


KATNISS POV

''Whore''

''Bitch''

''Hoe''

''Dumbass''

4 words. Four cuts it is then. I have a rule. For every word said, it counts as a cut. But if they repeat the word, it's still one cut. I walk down the hallway, ignoring the remarks of Glimmer and her gang. Delly tries to trip me up, Clove shoves me, and FoxFace sticks her middle finger up at me. Her actual name is Bertha, but she will pound anyone 2 a bloody pulp if they call her Bertha. I could feel the tears welling in my eyes, but I can't let them out now, with everyone watching.

The rest of the day carried on like this, insults, shoves, little things like that. That was until lunch. It's pasta today.

As I was walking 2 my usual seat, I saw a foot stick out. Then my plate slipped out of my hand and crashed all over my head, pasta dribbling down my front.

Thee hall erupted into laughter. My checks flamed up, and this time I couldn't stop the tears in my eyes falling down my face faster than Niagra falls.

''HEY'' a loud voice broke the laughter from all the students. Everyone went quiet.

''WHAT THE HELL? WHY ARE YOU PICKING ON HER? WHAT DID SHE EVER DO 2 YOU? AND ALL YOU LOT WHO LAUGHED AT HER! YOUR NOT ANY BETTER! GROW UP! ALL OF YOU!''

I looked up, wanting to face my saviour, this mysterious person. My eyes connected with ocean blue eyes, with what seams like streaks of gold across. I run to the bathroom.

PEETAS POV.

I don't get it. She just so... amazing. When I loo at her, this weird feeling wells up inside of me, like I have to... protect her or something. Ugh. I don't understand.

Wait. Am I falling for those mysterious grey eyes?

KATNISS POV

I dig into my bag, and try find the spare outfit I always pack. I sigh, and search my bag again, as I come 2 the realisation that I must've forgotten it. I pull out my phone and text my mum.

Me: hey mum. Can you get me an extra pair of clothing?

Mum: umm why? Did something happen?

Me: no I just spilt some spaghetti over and I just need some clothes.

Mum: okay I'll be right there sweetie.

I stay in the stall until my mum texts me stings he dropped it off in reception. I grab the clothing bag and run right back to the stall I was hiding in. I opened the bag, my mouth forming a shocked 'o' in surprise. Hell nah.

She had packed me a short red mini skirt, with a black belt at the top, a belly shirt with spaghetti straps, and a jeans jacket. I slipped on the jacket, to cover up the cuts, and went and grabbed my white sneakers from my school P.E kit. I walk over to my next class, science, with my head bowed down.

''Who's she?'' I hear a guy whisper.

''I dunno man but those boobs are looking sharp. That ass though...''

I go a bright red, and walk slightly quicker to my class my head bowed down even lower. As I walked into the classroom. I heard a familiar voice. Glimmers voice.

''Hey. Nice outfit. '' then she smiles. I don't think she knows who I am. I keep my head bowed and mumble a quiet 'thanks'

''Umm, are you lost?'' Miss Parker questions, looking slightly confused. I finally put my head up. Gasps erupted from around the room.

''Oh. Katniss. Well. Hurry to your seat now.'' Miss Parker said, still staring at me oddly.

I look over 2 my seat, which is next to glimmer, but then I found Clover sitting in it, her eyebrows raised at me, then she turned 2 Glimmer and whispered something in her ear, making her giggle. I knew it was about me.

''Well then, as the class seems 2 like 2 play a game of musical chairs, I may as well change all your seats.'' Miss Parker announces, the class groaning, but not faint 2 glare at Glimmer. No one messes with Glimmer.

She moves everyone about. Finally, she gets 2 me.

''Katniss, you'll be sitting next 2 Peeta, at the back.'' I nearly groan out loud. Peeta saved me in the hall. From Glimmer and Clove and his Girlfriend. Delly.

For the first time ever, I really sink in his cuteness. When he's concentrating his face scrunches up slightly in an adorable way and... wait. This is Peeta we're talking about. Who dates Delly. I stare at him and release a tiny sigh. Wishing with all my might that one day, just one day, I'll find someone who loves me. Maybe.


End file.
